Oxidation reduction potential (ORP) is a measure of the capacity of an aqueous solution to either release electrons in chemical reactions (i.e., oxidation) or gain electrons in chemical reactions (i.e., reduction). Oxidation and reduction reactions control the behavior of many chemical constituents in aqueous solutions of drinking water, wastewater, and aquatic environments.